Guide
This page is about how to play this game. For tutorial about registration, please go to here. Create your character Initial ship For create a new character, you can choose one initial ship from these four destroyers: * Glowworm * Z16 * Gearing * Fubuki Please take care of them! Although they may not be powerful, initial ships are rare and hard to get during the game. Do not disassemble them by mistake! * Caution: If you have a existing character but the game ask you to choose a new ship when you enter the game, DO NOT PRESS CONFIRM, otherwise it might reset your progress. Please exit the program and try again, if the game still keep asking you or you already have pressed confirm and your progress has been lost, please contact customer service for help. What is your name, Admiral? admiral name can only include 6 characters And here is an error message you might see: UI The resource bar on the top of the screen shows the amount of resources you have. The four buttons at the middle are: * Battles (top) * Construction (left) * Dock (bottom) * Modification (right). The five buttons at the bottom of the screen are: * Shop * Activities * Quests * Illustrations * Mails The two buttons at the bottom when you press "more" are: * Rankings * Options For more translation, please go to Glossary. Construction Construction is one of the main ways to acquire new ships. There are several ships that can only be acquired by construction. Adjust the amount of four resources and click "Construct". Wait for a while and you will get a new ship. Time for building the ship is shown in the box on the left. It indicates the certain ship(s) that will be built. You can click the "Construction Log" button to view or choose the recipes from other players for your information. Click the star to save it as your Favorites. You can also customize your own recipes. Enhancement Enhancement can improve the values of Firepower, Torpedo, Armor and Anti-air. You can choose the ship to be enhanced on the left, and then choose the ships as the material of enhancement on the right. Click "Enhance" button to proceed. Different ships have different maximum enhancement level, and provide different enhancement values when using as material. In general, DDs mainly provide torpedo value, while BBs and BCs yield great amount of firepower and armor values. U-country CLs provide abundant anti-air value. The ship consumed as enhancement material will automatically unload its equipment, so you don't need to worry about equipment loss in enhancement. If you cannot find the equipment, try re-login. Locked ships will not appear when choosing enhancement material. Development Development is one of the effective ways to obtain better equipment. You can adjust the amount of resources to develop new equipment in Development similar to that in Construction. You may invent your own recipes, or refer to the development log to use recipes from other players. Modification & Abilities Some ships can be remoded with resources and the modification core of ship which come from the campaigns and daily quests (There are four kinds of core, which can be used on the modification of Destroyers, Cruisers, Battleships and Carriers). Modification will reset all the enhancement of this ship, but the basic attributes of this ship will improve, and will get new illustration and ability.The Ability are the special effect which based on the history of this ship. See Modification for more information. Battles Battles There are several Worlds and Maps in game. Maps contain crossroads that you can enter when specified condition meets. Drills You can conduct military exercises (PvP) with the 1st fleets of other players. Every day at 00:00, 12:00 and 18:00 (GMT +8), the list of opponents will be refreshed. Exercises do not consume resources. Your ships will receive nothing but EXP. Expeditions Expeditions is a way to acquire extra resources. You can send your fleet to expedition. They will return back after a specified time with resources. Some expeditions have a chance to give extra rewards, such as ship and equipment blueprints, or instant repair. It is possible that the expedition ends with a "Great Success", and you will get 50% more of the resources than expected amount.The higher the level of fleet is, the higher the possibility of getting a great success is. Great success always give extra rewards. Campaigns Campaigns are the fastest way of acquiring Cores. These campaigns are based on the famous campaigns in history, so the names of enemy ships are somewhat related to the names of existing ships. There are four campaigns, with easy mode and hard mode. In hard mode, only the specified types of ships can attend, and the levels of enemies are higher. Winning a campaign with Rank S in easy mode has 20% chance to acquire a core, and in hard mode the possibility is increased to 60%. Combat Mechanism The Combat Mechanism of Warship-Girls are based on the order real battle, which include Day Combat and Night Combat. In the Day Combat, it start with aerial combat and end up with closing torpedo. See combat for more information. Ship Status The ship status include the basic attributes, rarity, damage status and affection. The basic attributes, damage status,and affection will affect the performance of ship in combat. Some of these attributes can only be improved by enhancement, others will improve with level up. See Attribute and Affection for more information. Items There are some items in this game. Blueprints can be use in construction. Instant Building/Repair can finish the construction and repair intantly. Damage Control Unit can heal you ship to full and avoid the lose of Affection when your ship get sinked. Engagement Ring can be used to marry one of your Warship Girl when her affection is full. Cores are used to modified ships. See items for more informations